You're going to lose that girl
by chapeu-de-palha
Summary: Na tentativa de esquecer Naruto, Hinata aceita a proposta de um encontro com uma outra pessoa. Mas será que Naruto está realmente disposto a perder esta garota? Fanfic NaruHina/GaaHina um pouco de SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da autora:** Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem, mas sim ao famoso mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Eu já havia publicado esta fic em outro site então, por favor, não me acusem de plágio porque esta fic é de minha autoria . e para vocês que não leram fiquem a vontade para criticarem e espero que aproveitem! :3

Se tinha uma coisa que Hinata odiava, era reuniões da ANBU. Mesmo depois de todo os países estarem em paz eles ainda tinham que se reunir pelo menos uma vez para decidirem questões políticas (que na verdade não lhes significavam nada além de mais dor de cabeça para a Hokage). Mas desta vez, o clima estava mais sério devido a presença do Kazekage.  
Shizune e Kankurou pareciam ser os únicos interessados na reuniam, eles não paravam de falar em estrategias de batalha enquanto a Hokage olhava para os dois com cara de sono as vezes resmungando algum "não vai dar certo" ou "preciso de um sakê". Gaara permanecia calado olhando atentamente para os três sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

Assim como os outros ninjas da elite, Hinata estava apenas sentada calada quase caindo de sono quando, sem querer, desviou seu olhar para o Kazekage, que coincidentemente também estava olhando para ela. Neste exato momento, Gaara desviou o olhar rapidamente para frente parecendo estar incomodado com alguma coisa e imediatamente seu rosto começou a corar. Hinata se surpreendeu com aquilo. Por que será que o Kazekage estava olhando para ela? E por que ele ficou tão estranho quando ela olhou de volta? A kunoichi então se lembrou do passado, quando ela fazia a mesma coisa quando Naruto a pegava olhando para ele, e imediatamente seu coração pesou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas fazendo com que ela se esquecesse do que acabara de acontecer.

Quando finalmente a reunião terminou, todos se levantaram se espreguiçando cançados, com exceção de Hinata, que ficou um tempo parada ainda na mesma posição de antes fitando a mesa. Os olhos tristes estavam lacrimejados e antes mesmo que uma lágrima pudesse cair ela a enxugou e saiu da sala apressadamente. Mas quando ela estava passando pela porta, sem prestar a atenção ela acabou esbarrando fortemente em alguém e foi direto ao chão.

– Me desculpe! Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la. - disse uma voz calma, mas em um tom preocupado.

Quando Hinata abriu os olhos deu de cara com a mão extendida de Gaara em sua direção. Ela olhou confusa para o Kazekage antes de aceitar sua ajuda.

– Tudo bem, eu que peço desculpas. - disse ela enquanto se levantava - Se me permite perguntar, o que o senhor ainda faz aqui Kazekage-sama?

A expressão de Gaara foi de preocupado para constrangido e seu rosto corou novamente antes dele responder.

– Na verdade eu... Eu queria falar com você Hyuga Hinata.

Aquilo fez com que Hinata ficasse ainda mais surpresa e confusa do que antes. O que o ninja mais forte da vila da areia iria querer com ela?

– Será que você... Gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite? - o ruivo fitou a morena de olhos perolados esperançoso, mas esta não respondeu, continuou parada o fitando com a mesma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Então Gaara baixou os olhos desanimado e disse numa voz baixa.

– Se não quiser eu vou entender...

– Não! Não é isso! É só... Eu... Eu preciso pensar. - ela disse rapidamente quase se atropelando nas palavras. Gaara sorriu e seu rosto estava ainda mais corado do que antes.

– Ah! Claro. Eu vou estar um pouco ocupado durante esta tarde então, qualquer coisa você pode avisar o meu irmão, ele vai estar aqui com a Hokage o dia todo.

– Ok! - disse Hinata um tanto alto demais. Ela estava nervosa, fora a primeira vez que alguém a chamara pra sair. Os dois então se despediram meio desajeitados ate Gaara ir para uma direção e ela para outra.

A jovem kunoichi andava distraidamente pela ruas movimentadas da vila pensando no que acabara de acontecer, e não podia negar que estava feliz com aquilo. Viu que alguém se interessava nela, que talvez ela fosse bonita, que talvez alguém gostasse dela. Então novamente o sorriso de um certo loiro de olhos azuis invadiu sua mente, e seu coração voltou a ficar pesado e ela não estava mais sorrindo.

– Hinata! - ela ouviu uma voz animada atrás dela, quando se virou conseguiu ver Sakura conrrendo em sua direção.

– Sakura-san...

– Quer ir ate a floricultura da Ino comigo? Ela disse que tem algo para me contar, aposto que é sobre o Sai. - ela disse sorrindo, mas ao ver que amiga estava desanimada Sakura perguntou.

– O que foi? Você está com uma cara péssima...

– Ah! Não é nada! É só uma coisa que anda me preocupando...

– O que é? Pode me contar, eu não sou fofoqueira igual a Ino.

– Eu sei que não. - disse Hinata finalmente sorrindo, o que deixou Sakura mais tranquila.

– Então... O que é? - perguntou Sakura ainda mais curiosa do que antes.

– Bem... Gaara, quer dizer, o Kazekage-sama me convidou para jantar.

– O quê?! - gritou a menina de cabelos rosa - O Gaara te chamou pra sair?!

Hinata começou a corar e todos que estavam em volta olharam para elas espantados.

– Sakura-san... Por favor...

– Ah! Desculpe! Mas isso não é motivo pra você ficar desanimada, muito pelo contrario, o Gaara é gatinho. - disse a amiga em um tom meio pervertido, mas isso não animou a morena que ainda estava com o olhar triste.

– Entendi. - continuou Sakura agora desanimada - É por causa do Naruto não é?

Hinata não precisou responder para que Sakura descobrisse que a Hyuga estava pensando em seu melhor amigo.

– Então você ainda gosta dele.

– Pior do que isso... - Hinata agora estava a ponto de chorar. Fazia um ano que a ultima guerra ninja havia acabado, fazia um ano que a Hyuga havia se confessado e expressado os seus sentimentos pelo homem que ela mais amava e quase perdera a vida por ele. Mas Naruto nunca havia dito nada sobre aquilo, absolutamente nada além de demonstrar uma amizade. Ela sempre pensou que talvez fosse porque ele era apaixonado em Sakura Haruno, mas mesmo depois desta começar um relacionamento sério com Sasuke, Naruto continuou distante de Hinata, e cada vez mais distante.

– Acho que ele nunca gostou realmente de mim, não desse jeito. - ela não conseguiu deixar escapar uma lágrima que Sakura fingiu não notar.

– O Naruto é um idiota, não faz nada direito! Faz um ano que você se declarou pra ele, e a única coisa que ele sabe fazer é comer lamen! Quer saber?! Eu acho que você deveria aceitar o pedido do Gaara!

– Sakura-san!

– Estou falando sério. Ele é bonito, rico, inteligente. Você merece coisa melhor do que ficar se remoendo por alguém que não te da valor!

Hinata sorriu com o coração menos pesado e a vontade de chorar passara.

– Acho que vou aceitar sim. Afinal, mesmo que não dê em nada eu vou me distrair.

– E dar uns beijinhos. - disse a amiga maliciosamente e então as duas começaram a rir animadamente.

Naruto estava comendo lamen no Ichiraku, como sempre fazia o tempo todo, quando Sasuke e Sakura chegaram.

– Heey! - gritou o loiro acenando para o casal com a boca cheia de macarrão.

– A gente já viu você, idiota! - disse Sasuke e Naruto resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém conseguiu entender.

– Você vai acabar ficando gordo assim.

– É claro que não, Sakura! - disse Naruto depois de engolir todo aquele miojo da tigela de uma vez só - Eu me exercito todo dia!

– Se masturbar com pornografia não é se exercitar, Naruto.

– Sasuke!

– Parem vocês dois! Que coisa! - disse Sakura segurando o riso - Naruto, você quer sair com a gente hoje à noite? Vamos ao cinema.

– E ficar segurando vela pra vocês dois? Nem pensar! Além disso, eu soube que o Gaara está na vila, vou ver se consigo falar com ele hoje à noite.

– Ah! Hoje à noite o Gaara vai estar ocupado. - disse Sakura rindo maliciosamente junto com Sasuke, o que deixou Naruto confuso.

– Como assim? Tem alguma coisa que vocês sabem que eu não sei?  
O casal se entreolhou pensando se seria melhor contar ou não ate que Sakura finalmente abriu a boca.

– Ele chamou Hinata pra sair e ela aceitou. - ela disse sorrindo, mas a expressão no rosto de Naruto fez com que ela se arrependesse completamente de ter feito isso.

O loiro ficou paralisado olhando para Sakura parecendo estar perplexo e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, os dois olharam para ele preocupados ate que finalmente Naruto disse.

– A Hinata vai o que?!

– Ela... - disse Sakura cuidadosamente com a voz tremida - vai sair com o Gaara...

– Isso não pode ser verdade!

– Por que não? - perguntou Sasuke no mesmo tom de voz dura que ele.

– Porque... - a voz de Naruto pareceu falhar antes de responder - Porque não faz sentido!

– Ah é? E o que não faz sentido? - continuou o Uchiha agora achando graça da situação.

– Ele não é o tipo de cara com quem ela sairia. Além do mais, Hinata nunca aceitaria um pedido desses!

– Mas ela aceitou. - disse Sakura agora tão brava quanto o loiro - E você não tem o direito de ficar bravo!

Naruto olhou para os dois incrédulo e então se levantou agressivamente do balcão resmungando algo parecido com "só pode ser brincadeira" e saiu apressado sem olhar para trás. Os outros dois ficaram parados olhando para aquela cena toda.

– Nossa... Eu nunca vi o Naruto tão nervoso assim. - disse Sakura assustada.

– Eu já, mas nunca por uma garota.

– E eu nunca o vi sair sem pagar a conta. - disse o homem que estava atrás do balcão com um olhar severo para os dois, que gemeram depressivamente.

Naruto não sabia porque estava tão nervoso e nem para onde estava indo. Só sabia que a Hinata não poderia sair com o Gaara, e nem com ninguém. Era a única coisa que conseguia sentir, e só de pensar na possibilidade daquela brincadeira de Sakura ser real seu coração se enchia de ódio e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Ele rangia os dentes enquanto caminhava com os punhos cerrados e bufando. Olhava para um lado e para o outro torcendo para não encontrar nenhum ruivo ate que, por fim, chegou ao local onde foi seu primeiro texte com o Kakashi-sensei e então, ele a viu.

– Hinata! - ele gritou e imediatamente a garota de cabelos cor do céu ao anoitecer se virou para ele.

– Naruto-kun? - ele imediatamente desviou o olhar. Pela primeira vez na vida, Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Estava com raiva e precisava tirar toda aquela história a limpo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo de ate mesmo olhar para ela, o que não fazia o menor sentido em sua mente.

Ele se aproximou olhando para o chão cerrando os pulsos cada vez com mais força enquanto ela o encarava sem entender, ate que por fim ele finalmente criou coragem, olhou firmemente para ela e disse.

– Que história maluca é essa de você sair com o Gaara?

Os lindos olhos perolados da kunoichi se arregalram e ela sentiu o rosto corar, fazia tanto tempo que ela não ficava assim perto dele.

– Você ficou sabendo... - ela disse calmamente, o que deixou Naruto ainda mais furioso.

– Então, é verdade? Eu não consigo acreditar nisso!

Ela levou uma mão aos lábios assustada e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Naruto nunca falara com ela nesse tom antes.

– Na-Naruto-kun, eu não estou entendo... - depois de um ano ela finalmente gaguejara perto dele, toda a sua força se fora.

– Eu é que não estou entendo. Mas que droga! Por que você aceitou sair com ele? - Naruto gritava cada vez mais alto fazendo com que ela se sentisse a mesma garotinha fraca de doze anos que ela tanto queria esquecer.

– Naruto... Eu não...

– Não precisa vir com desculpas, eu já sei da história toda! - Hinata sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto, mas Naruto estava tão cheio de fúria que mal enxergava o que estava a sua frente, ele só queria gritar.

– Então tudo o que a gente passou naquela maldita guerra não foi nada? Aquelas coisas que você me disse antes eram tudo mentira? - a voz dele mudara para um tom mais melancólico, ele fechava os olhos fortemente enquanto continuava - Eu pensei que você fosse diferente! Mas você é igual a todos as outras pessoas e... - ele sentiu algo bater em seu rosto fortemente e quando abriu os olhos finalmente tinha voltado a si. Sentia o rosto queimar pelo tapa que acabara de levar e, quando se virou, viu Hinata em lágrimas a sua frente que o olhava ao mesmo tempo com raiva e cheia de tristeza. Ela nunca havia olhado para ele assim antes, e imediatamente Naruto se arrependera de tudo o que havia dito.

– Hinata, eu... - mas ela já havia saído correndo dizendo algo que ele jamais se esqueceria.

– Eu te odeio!


	2. Chapter 2

– Então, você vai ficar aí a noite toda? - perguntou Sasuke ao amigo, que estava em baixo das cobertas com o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

– Vou passar o resto da minha vida aqui. - respondeu Naruto com a voz mais arrasada que alguém poderia fazer.

– Ah! Para de drama! - disse Sasuke enquanto puxava o loiro pela gola da camisa - E eu concordo com a Sakura, você não tem o direito de ficar assim.

– Vocês dois não iam sair? - disse Naruto tentando fingir interesse enquanto se sentava na cama.

– Iamos, mas ela achou melhor eu vir falar com você. Viu? Estou perdendo sexo por sua causa! - Sasuke deu um leve sorriso de brincadeira, mas isso não conseguiu animar seu amigo.

– Não precisava fazer isso.

– Precisava sim, agora para com esse drama pra eu voltar pra casa dela.

– Não é drama, é só que... Mas que droga! Eu não consigo acreditar no que ela fez!

– O quê? Sair com um garoto que deu valor a ela? - Naruto então pareceu se acalmar e finalmente olhou para Sasuke, que estava estranhamente sério - Eu já estive na mesma situação que você. Não enxerguei a pessoa que mais importava pra mim até que eu a perdesse, e quando eu percebi que também a amava achei que fosse tarde demais... Mas ainda bem que não foi. - ele agora estava sorrindo e Naruto afundou novamente o rosto no travesseiro.

– Se veio aqui me humilhar com o seu namoro perfeito pode ir embora.

– Desculpa, mas eu tava falando sério. Você só percebeu agora que gosta da Hinata porque ela está com outro cara, e está com raiva porque ta morrendo de ciúmes.

– Eu não estou com ciúmes! – ele havia se sentado novamente - Eu só... Ah! Mas o que ela viu nele hein? Com aquele cabelo vermelho e aqueles olhos verdes, parece até o filho do brinquedo assassino!

Sasuke deu uma alta gargalhada, mas Naruto continuou enfezado como antes.

– O que aconteceu com a amizade de vocês dois?

– Foi embora quando ele se meteu com ela.

– Porque você não aceita que está com ciúmes?

Naruto ficou parado olhando fixamente para o chão enquanto refletia até que finalmente suspirou e disse.

– Ok... Ok, eu to com ciúmes eu... Droga! Eu gosto dela, sempre gostei dela. Eu só...

– Era idiota demais pra perceber?

– É, isso mesmo. - disse Naruto enquanto cerrava os olhos para Sasuke - Mas agora nem adianta mais nada! Eu consegui ser mais idiota ainda e acabei estragando tudo! Eu... Droga, eu gritei com ela. – sua voz mudou para um tom mais melancólico enquanto ele levava uma das mãos ao encontro do rosto – Hinata deve me odiar agora.

– Naruto – disse Sasuke preocupado - pelo que eu sei essa garota ama você e faria qualquer coisa por você. Não é possível que simplesmente de um dia para o outro ela te esquecesse e começasse a gostar de outro cara.

O rosto de Naruto pareceu se suavizar e por algum motivo ele começou a sorrir se lembrando de alguma coisa.

– Que bom que você está melhor. Bem, eu vou voltar lá pra Sakura, sabe como é...

– Não! Você vai me ajudar.

O tempo estava agradável naquela noite. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu estrelado e as ruas de Konoha eram iluminadas pela luz da lua. Mas, ao olhar pela janela, Hinata não via a beleza da lua, das estrelas ou muito menos dos sorrisos das pessoas que passavam. Sua mente estava distante e seu coração estava apertado e pesado como jamais estivera antes.

Ela agarrava o decote do vestido lilás que usava fortemente tentando evitar a dor. Em seus olhos a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era a cena daquela tarde, o homem que ela mais admirava, mais amava. A única coisa boa que aconteceu em sua vida se tornando um pesadelo, e aqueles lindos olhos azuis que sempre a faziam ter esperança agora a lembravam somente da humilhação, fazendo com que seu doce sorriso tímido fosse apagado e seus olhos perolados se enchessem de lágrimas. Hinata enxugou uma lágrima e rapidamente saiu do quarto. Não aguentava mais sofrer e se sacrificar a troco de nada.

Quando Hinata entrou no restaurante, todos a olharam admirados. Ela estava usando um vestido curto lilás que marcava bem a sua cintura e acentuava os seios. Sobre os ombros, usava uma echarpe púrpura de seda e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com um enfeite de flores da mesma cor do vestido.

– Você está linda. - disse Gaara segurando sua mão e dando-lhe um leve beijo. As pessoas ao redor olharam para aquela cena surpresos e se perguntando quem era aquela linda jovem com o importante Kazekage. Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa e fizeram seus pedidos para o garçom, que estava tão curioso quanto o resto das pessoas.

– Desculpe estarmos chamando tanta atenção. - disse Gaara levemente constrangido.

– Tudo bem. Afinal você é o Kazekage, não é?

– Sim, mas a Hokage não parece chamar tanta atenção assim.

– É porque ela é uma bêbada. - disse Hinata baixinho.

– Desculpe?

– Ah! Não é nada! - disse Hinata pegando uma taça de água e a tomando rapidamente quase engasgando. Ela estava nervosa, aliás, os dois estavam, e eles permaneceram um bom tempo em um silêncio constrangedor até que, finalmente, Hinata resolvou puxar assunto.

– Então, Kazekage-sama...

– Por favor, me chame de Gaara.

– Gaara... Bem... Posso te perguntar por que exatamente você me chamou pra sair?

O rosto dele corou, mas ainda assim ele manteve a mesma postura.

– Bem, na verdade meus irmãos estavam me irritando com essa ideia de namorada, mas nenhuma garota realmente me interessou... Ate eu ver você.

Agora foi o rosto de Hinata que corara e ela ficou ainda mais constrangida.

– Mas Kazeka... Perdão, Gaara, a gente já havia se visto antes. - e então a lembrança do exame chunnin invadiu a mente de ambos. Enquanto Hinata tinha calafrios, Gaara baixou os olhos parecendo refletir sobre alguma lembrança ainda mais distante e demorou um pouco para responder.

– Sim, na verdade desde aquela época eu te achava atraente. - ele sorriu e a fitou com aqueles olhos verdes cheios de pureza e sinceridade. Eram completamente diferentes daquele monstro sanguinário que ela havia conhecido.

Hinata ficou completamente surpresa, era verdade que depois dos seus quinze anos ela modificara e agora já era quase uma mulher feita, mas aos seus doze anos ela se considerava uma completa garotinha estranha que só sabia chorar. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que alguém havia prestado atenção nela daquele jeito.

– Obrigada. - ela disse tentando sorrir, mas seus olhos demonstravam tudo, menos felicidade, pois ela estava pensando na cena daquela tarde novamente.

– Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? - perguntou Gaara.

– O que?! Não! Não, eu to bem eu só...

– É sobre o Naruto? - agora ela ficara mais surpresa do que antes.

– Como você sabe?

– Lembro do jeito que você olhava para ele, além do que aconteceu entre vocês dois na guerra.

Ocorreu mais um longo silencio entre os dois antes de Gaara dizer calmamente com um sorriso no rosto.

– Você ainda o ama, não é? - dessa vez ela não conseguiu enxugar as lágrimas a tempo.

– Eu queria não poder.

– E porque não?

– Ele não gosta de mim.

Gaara suspirou e, com um leve sorriso no rosto, disse:

– O Naruto é um pouco lento, e exagerado na hora de fazer as coisas, mas eu tenho certeza que você é uma pessoa muito importante para ele. E tenho certeza que ele não deve ter gostado muito quando soube que você ia jantar comigo.

Ela riu e se lembrou da cena daquela tarde novamente. Será que tudo não passava de ciúmes? Será que, talvez...?

– Eu sinto muito. – ela disse constrangida.

– Tudo bem. - ele disse dando um sorriso - Não consegui uma namorada, mas consegui uma amiga, e um ótimo jantar. - os dois sorriram e ela colocou uma de suas mãos sob a dele levemente dizendo um obrigado. Eles continuaram conversando sobre mais algumas coisas como família, música e até mesmo uma certa garota da vila da areia com quem Gaara mostrou um pouco de interesse. Quando terminaram o jantar, os dois se levantaram.

– Por favor, deixe-me acompanhá-la até a sua casa.

– Não precisa, obrigada. As ruas de Konoha estão muito mais seguras agora.

– Mesmo assim, está muito tarde.

– Gaara, você se esqueceu que eu faço parte da ANBU? - Gaara soltou uma gargalhada, a primeira de sua vida.

– Desculpe, mas fica difícil imaginar uma dama tão linda usando kunais. - ela também riu, mas antes que pudesse dizer um "boa noite" e ir, Gaara disse.

– Será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Claro, se estiver ao meu alcance. - disse Hinata sorrindo.

– Isso pode parecer estranho, mas, você poderia me dar um abraço? - a garota de olhos perolados olhou para ele ligeiramente confusa, mas depois conseguiu compreender.

– É claro. - e os dois se abraçaram. Gaara envolveu seus braços em Hinata e apertou seu corpo levemente contra o seu. Era quente e confortável, nunca havia se sentindo tão bem antes, afinal, era a primeira vez que alguém o abraçava. Mas antes que os dois pudessem se separar, algo terrível aconteceu.


	3. Chapter 3

– Por que eu estou aqui? - perguntou Sasuke mal-humorado.

– Você disse que ia me ajudar. - disse Naruto encostado numa parede olhando pela janela do restaurante.

– Eu não disse que ia te ajudar! Você me arrastou até aqui!

– Tanto faz! Agora vem aqui pra trás se não eles vão te ver.

O moreno suspirou e foi para o lado de Naruto. Este estava inquieto olhando para todas as direções dentro do restaurante.

– Me arrependi de ter te contado onde seria o encontro.

– Fala baixo Sasuke!

– Naruto! Se as pessoas nos virem aqui espionando e cochichando vão pensar que somos assaltantes! - mas o loiro não respondeu, continuou olhando para cada mesa atentamente até que, por fim, avistou Gaara entrar no restaurante.

– Olha só aquele safado! Traidor! Nem fez questão de comprar flores pra ela! Se fosse eu...

– Você não tem dinheiro pra comprar flores. Além do mais ele está usando um terno, você nem tem um terno. Ele está a muitos passos na frente. - disse Sasuke rindo, mas o amigo não achou graça nenhuma da brincadeira.

– Você está aqui pra me dar apoio ou pra me deixar com raiva?

– Desculpe. - disse Sasuke segurando o riso - Pelo menos você a viu?

– Não, acho que ela ainda não... - então Naruto ficou paralisado olhando fixamente para uma direção do restaurante até que Sasuke ficou curioso e foi olhar também ficando tão admirado quanto o amigo. Lá estava ela, completamente diferente do seu visual do dia a dia. Os longos cabelos de tom negro-azulado estavam presos em um coque mostrando mais o seu rosto, que parecia ser feito de porcelana. Seus lábios modelados por um batom vermelho davam um ar sedutor, mas seus olhos ainda demonstravam a mesma doçura e inocência daquela menina. O decote do vestido realçava seus fartos seios (que fora a primeira coisa que os meninos notaram), ainda dando um ar de delicadeza. Era a garota mais linda que Naruto já havia visto.

– Nossa! - exclamou Sasuke automaticamente - Você deu mole. - disse dando uma risadinha, mas o loiro nem respondeu. Continuou olhando paralisado para a garota enquanto seu coração disparava e ele quase se esquecia de como respirar, mas quando viu Gaara pegar na mão dela e lhe dar um leve beijo, Naruto imediatamente se despertou.

– O que aquele desgraçado pensa que ta fazendo? Eu vou lá agora e...

– Naruto! Fala baixo! E vê se tenta se controlar! O Gaara só ta sendo educado.

– Eu sei bem quais são as intenções dele.

– Não muito diferentes das suas.

– Se eu estivesse no lugar dele...

– Mas não está! Agora podemos sair daqui e amanhã você conversa com ela?

Mas, novamente, Naruto não estava mais prestando a atenção em Sasuke, pois ele não tirava os olhos do casal. E os dois ficaram em pé nos fundos do restaurante por muito tempo sentindo fome e frio com Naruto sempre reclamando ou resmungando alguma coisa até que, finalmente, Sasuke disse.

– Acho melhor você desistir. Talvez ela já tenha encontrado uma nova pessoa. - Naruto olhou para o amigo perplexo.

– Você mesmo disse que...

– Eu sei, mas olha os dois. - naquele momento, Hinata tocou a mão de Gaara levemente enquanto sorria - É melhor você aceitar que é tarde demais. Você a perdeu...

Naruto sentiu uma pontada forte em seu peito enquanto fitava o casal, e então ele se lembrou daquela garotinha meiga de doze anos que sempre corava quando ele olhava para ela, que tentava esconder o sorriso quando falava com ele, e de como ela sempre esteve ao seu lado mesmo quando todos lhe davam as costas e deixavam de acreditar em suas palavras, mas ela nunca deixou de acreditar. Lembrou-se de quando essa garotinha de doze anos se levantou em sua frente e se tornou uma mulher, e de quando ela arriscou a própria vida simplesmente porque o amava. Aquela linda mulher, bem na sua frente, que sempre estivera ao seu lado e ele nunca enxergara, a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida e ele nunca soube como dar valor. E agora, simplesmente, era tarde demais.

Naruto mordiscou o lábio inferior com raiva a ponto de sangrar. Cerrou os punhos enquanto sentia a mesma fúria de antes só que de um jeito muito mais intenso e doloroso. Uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos enquanto ele a via se levantar. Por um momento ele pensou em se virar e ir embora até que, por fim, ele a viu nos braços do ruivo.

– Não! - ele disse em um tom baixo e duro, mas suficientemente alto para Sasuke escutar e imediatamente tentar segurar o amigo, mas Naruto já havia entrado no restaurante e estava indo em direção ao casal.

– Droga! - disse Sasuke indo atrás dele.

Naruto andava enfurecido pelo salão ignorando todos os pedidos dos garçons para que ele se retirasse até que finalmente chegou perto de Gaara, que ainda estava nos braços de Hinata. Ele puxou o ruivo pela gola do blazer e o jogou em cima da mesa com muita violência. Todos ao redor gritaram assustados e antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse dar um soco certeiro em Gaara, que estava completamente assustado e desprevenido, Sasuke apareceu e o tirou de cima dele.

– Naruto! Se controla! - disse o moreno fazendo uma força enorme para segurar o loiro frenético e cheio de fúria que se debatia tentando se soltar.

– Qual é o seu problema? - disse Gaara tentando se levantar da mesa com ajuda de Hinata. Esta estava mais assustada do que todos no restaurante e olhava para a cena com perplexidade.

– Qual é o SEU problema?! - gritou Naruto - Seu traidor mau-caráter! Primeiro vira Kazekage antes de mim, agora tenta roubar minha garota?!

– Naruto! - o grito de Hinata fez o loiro se acalmar e automaticamente ele olhou para ela.

– Hinata...

– Sai daqui. - ela disse em um tom baixo, mas a raiva era nítida em sua voz.

– Mas eu...

– Vai embora! - ela gritou. O loiro a fitou com profunda tristeza nos olhos enquanto Sasuke o puxava levemente pelo braço.

– Vem, vamos sair daqui. - disse Sasuke calmamente e Naruto assentiu ainda sem tirar os olhos de Hinata, que olhava firmemente para ele sem fraquejar. Quando os dois foram embora, todos no restaurante começaram a sussurrar olhando para o casal, Gaara ainda estava sentado na mesa sentindo muita dor.

– Nossa, o Naruto ficou ainda mais forte. - disse enquanto se levantava com a ajuda da garota e de um garçom. Os dois se retiraram do restaurante pedindo desculpas ao gerente e qualquer pedido de denuncia a Hokage fora recusado.

– Eu não acredito que ele fez isso. - disse Hinata enquanto saia do restaurante.

– Na verdade eu acredito. - disse Gaara sorrindo, mas ainda fazendo cara de dor.

– Ele é um idiota!

– Dizem que pessoas ficam idiotas quando amam. - Gaara olhou para ela com o sorriso mais gentil do mundo e por um momento ela pareceu não entender.

– Você acredita mesmo nisso?

– Eu tenho certeza. Como eu disse antes, o Naruto é exagerado em demonstrar as coisas, e ficou com raiva quando eu tentei roubar a garota dele. - o coração de Hinata ficou leve ao lembrar-se daquelas palavras e toda a tristeza em seus olhos pareceu sumir. Então ela riu antes de dizer.

– Ele realmente disse aquilo não foi? - e se lembrou novamente daquela cena de tarde e sorriu ainda mais. Ele ainda era o homem que sempre lutava pelo que acreditava, e mesmo quando todas as esperanças desapareciam, ele não deixava de gritar para provar que os outros estavam errados. Ele ainda era o mesmo homem que ela tanto amava.

– Vai atrás dele. - os olhos perolados de Hinata fitaram os de Gaara surpresa - Vale à pena lutar por isso. Espero um dia ter a sorte de encontrar um amor tão forte quanto o de vocês dois. - e imediatamente o corpo dolorido do Kazekage foi envolvido em outro abraço, agora um ainda mais apertado, enquanto ouvia a doce voz de Hinata em seu ouvido.

– Muito obrigada por tudo!

Uma forte chuva começou a cair e rapidamente as movimentadas ruas de Konoha começaram a se esvaziar. Os poucos que continuavam andando com seus guarda-chuvas se perguntavam o porquê de aquela garota tão arrumada estar correndo na chuva. Mas Hinata não se importava com o que os outros pensavam e muito menos com a chuva, ela apenas corria sentindo a roupa encharcada pesar e colar em seu corpo enquanto seus longos cabelos se soltavam do coque tão arrumado. Ela ignorava o frio do vento e da água que batiam em sua pele fortemente a ponto de machucar, e só parou de correr quando finalmente chegou à porta da casa dele.

Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, Naruto logo pensou que fosse Sasuke novamente e resolveu não atender. O que ele mais queria naquele momento era ficar sozinho, mas quanto mais tempo se passava, mais as batidas se tornavam incessantes até que finalmente ele resolveu se levantar e ir até a porta.

– Hinata! - ele disse surpreso ao abrir a porta e encarar a menina que estava completamente encharcada e sem fôlego na sua frente - O que? O que você está fazendo nessa chuva e...? - ele estava tão confuso que mal sabia o que dizer. De todas as pessoas, Hinata era a ultima que ele pensara que estaria a sua porta. Os dois ficaram calados enquanto olhavam nos olhos um do outro. Naruto sentia uma pontada forte de dor no peito, não sabia se deveria dizer o que sentia ou simplesmente se desculpar até que, por fim, Hinata se debruçou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo inesperado. O coração de Naruto disparara no mesmo instant que o dela e então ele pode sentir os braços gelados de Hinata envolverem em seu pescoço fortemente. O loiro fechou os olhos e se entregou ao beijo enquanto ela sentia todo o seu corpo se aquecer quando Naruto a segurou com um dos braços pela cintura e tocava o seu rosto delicadamente com uma das mãos.

E os dois ficaram um bom tempo se beijando, ele sem se importar com o corpo molhado e gelado da garota, que rapidamente se aquecia a medida que eles aprofundavam o beijo. Quando se separaram Naruto estava arfando tanto quanto ela e abriu os olhos vagarosamente torcendo para que aquilo não fosse um sonho. Quando fitou aqueles lindos olhos perolados não pode deixar de sorrir.

– Pensei que eu tinha te perdido.

– Isso é impossível - Hinata disse enquanto acariciava levemente os seus cabelos loiros - porque eu te amo, Naruto Uzumaki.

– Eu também te amo, Hinata Hyuga! - ele disse sorrindo enquanto a segurava fortemente começando a dançar com ela fazendo com que os dois entrassem na chuva, ela também sorrindo em seus braços. Então se beijaram novamente.

E os dois ficaram lá em baixo daquela chuva enquanto se beijavam até que resolverem entrar. Naruto se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo, pois ele sabia que nunca iria perder aquela garota.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** yeeeey =^.^= minha primeira fic de Naruto... De novo! rsrsrsss Espero que tenham gostado :3 Por favor, deixem comentários 3


End file.
